Emma Winchester
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: The Boys are led to a letter telling them of something important, they have a 17 year old half sister, one who actually knows about the Supernatural. When she is left alone she joins the brothers on the greatest hunt of all, finding thier Dad.
1. Chapter 1

The words we will never forget, the betrayal that was not letting us in on something that important. "You have a sister" Ran through my head over and over again. Sam and I pulled up in front of a house, where we heard screaming inside. Glass breaking and crying. We quickly kicked open the door calling for Emma Winchester, our 17 yr old sister.

We saw her, a beautiful teenage girl, blonde hair and green eyes, standing at about 5 foot eight inches. She was holding a shotgun , pointed toward a man, standing in front of a woman's bloodied body.

"Gonna shoot me?" the Man asked "And Go to Jail? Come on Emma Grace, Well I don't think you have it in you"

"Oh I do. But don't worry James, it won't kill you it's just rock salt, I want you to suffer in jail for what you did to her, to Sofia." She said with the need for revenge in her, eyes. "But trust me it'll hurt like hell" She pulled the trigger twice, without even flinching. He Fell to the ground screaming in pain and was out like a light I briefly moved to the side, and she heard me turning around with the shot gun pointed at me. "Who the hell are you?" She asked her finger on the trigger ready for anything.

"Do you know a John Winchester?" Sam asked, she dropped the gun in shock turning to Sam facing, starring him right in the eyes.

"He.." she started breathing heavier "He is my father" she pause looking at the ground " I have not heard from him in months"

"I'm Sam and This is Dean Winchester" Her eyes widened in major shock " We are your brothers, John Winchester is our Father also" Sam informed our newly found sister.

"You?" she pointed to sam "and you?" she pointed to me "are my brothers?" a single tear ran down her face " You know" she said beginning to smile slightly " I always wanted a brother to love and protect me and to hang out with" She laughed " Now I got two"

"Uh- well be careful what you wish for darling" I said to her "Just ask Sammy over here, about me being protective"

"It's Sam, Dean. And yeah you will be highly protected there sis. Um now should we call 911?" he said pointing to the bloodied woman behind our sister.

As we waited for an ambulance and Sam secured the man, I walked over to Emma. "So I'm guessing the reason for rock salt in that gun isn't cause you ran out of bullets" I said she looked at me. "He told you, didn't he?"

"About what's really out there?" I nodded "Yeah, but at first I thought he was nuts, and I was scared to death. I was ten, after all. But whenever he came by my Aunt Sofia, my guardian after my mother died, would let me stay in a small apartment he'd rent and he'd work me like a damn army soldier"

"I know the feeling. I was five" she looked at me confused "When I learned about the supernatural, got a gun for my seventh birthday" I smiled at the thought, dad was proud at my shooting skills.

"Wow" she said. And then our brother sister moment was ruined by the police and ambulance arrival.

"Dean" Sam said coming up behind me " Sofia Thomas, that name sound as familiar to you as it does to me"

"Yeah, one of Dad's old friends. She Used to watch us when he went on hunts, she also hunted with Dad"

"Yeah, well Emma says her mother's name was Deirdre York. Her 'Aunt' Sofia is a widow, not only is it the name but the face." Sam said

"So your saying Emma never went to Family, she went to Dad's friend instead?" I asked.

"Think about it Dean" He paused, taking a deep breath " Someone who could protect her from the Supernatural when Dad wasn't around, from the Demon. What if her mother was killed the same way as mom and Jess were? It makes sense, but how did he convince her mother to put her in Sofia's custody?"

"Yeah it does make sense" I said, think about Sam's question. " I guess we will have to ask Dad, When we find him"

"Should we tell her?" Sam asked " I mean Tell Emma?"

"Tell Me what?" Emma asked coming up behind us.

I looked to Sam, then to my sister, then back to Sam who nodded slightly. "It's about Sofia" I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked

For starters she isn't you real aunt, she is an old friend of Dad's. We think you were entrusted to her because of her ability to protect you Emma."

"Great, it's all been a lie" she mumbled, thinking we didn't hear her.

-----------------------Emma POV-------------------

"Do you have any other family, Your Aunt didn't have a will Miss. Thomas" the cop asked.

"It's Winchester, Emma Winchester." I corrected. "And I...uh"

"She has us" Sam said.

"And you two are?" the cop asked.

"We're her brothers" Dean replied.

"Oh. How old are you ...Mr...?"

"Winchester. I'm Sam and This is Dean. He's 27 I'm 23" Sam answered for Dean.

"Well, with proof to that we can make your brothers your new legal guardians. Miss. Winchester"

"Okay so now, that I'm coming with you if that's okay?" I began but Dean cut me off.

"Hey, Sis we wouldn't have it any other way" he said, making me smile.

"Uh–Thanks. So where do you two live, and how come I never knew about you and you pop up now?" I said.

" Ok Em, first off Breathe. Second of all, we just got a text message from dad in code, leading us to a safety deposit box with a letter inside" Sam began.

"The letter told us about you, so we decided to come for you. And where we live– uh basically on the open road" Dean finished.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Not only is our Family aware of the supernatural but we uh– sort of–" Sam paused

"Sort of? What Sam come on?" I asked.

" Sammy over here–" Dean tried.

"Sam" Sam cut it.

"Anyway Geek boy over here is trying to say that we Hunt the supernatural. The whole family does, and we would like you to come with us because right now we are on a mission to find Dad killing every evil Sons of Bitches that are around in the process"

"Huh" I said "Wait what do you mean FIND dad? You don't know where he is"

"Uh- No" Sam said

"He went on a hunting trip one day and didn't make contact for a few weeks, that's how I knew he was in danger. So I got Sammy from Stanford and we've been looking for him since. And that was six months ago."

"Well, I loose an Aunt I never had, My dad is missing but I gain two brothers" I said " You ready to get out of this hell hole town?"


	2. Athors Note

-1Hey Guys I have had loads of stuff going on in the past few months sigh But I'm back now!! And I'm going to update my stories ASAP.

-Lex


End file.
